Helping Massage
by Anime-Romancer777
Summary: Shizune has Gai over for dinner after his training with his team and she notices he is in pain so she decides to give him a massage to help, which leads to a slight predicament. GaiZune, Mature Lemon.


I do not own Gai or Shizune, they belong to Kishimoto. If they did belong to me Gai would be hand cuffed to my bed stark naked.

Gai: HELP!!!

*covers his mouth with pantyhose*

Me: SHH!! or I won't give you the stuff.

*he whimpers with puppy eyes*

Me: Don't give me that look!! *pulls out green kiwis and his eyes brighten, I take out pantyhose and feed him some slices happily*

**Story: Massaging Help. GaiZune**

**Rated: M for lemon**

**Summary:** Shizune has Maito Gai over after his training with his team and she helps him with the soreness, with a slight perdicament. *Mature with LEMON you've been warned*

Shizune was in her home arranging the dinning room table and setting a dinner for two, her boyfriend of one month was coming over for dinner after training with his team and she was preparing the best, even though he comes over every Friday. Her apartment was near his training area so every Friday he would stop by and have dinner with her. She was grinning from ear to ear and rushed to the kitchen to take the curry and rice off the stove. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:oo P.M. and he was a half hour later then he usually was, then she heard the door bell and she squealed happily skipping to the door. She opened the door and standing there was Maito Gai, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Shizu-chan,…I'm sorry….I'm late, I got held up with my students." he said panting, obviously from running over.

"It's alright Gai-kun. Come on in, I just finished cooking!" She piped holding his hand and closing the door behind him.

Gai sat at the table as she brought curry, rice, dumplings, and sushi to the table and Gai rubbed his hands together happily.

"ITADAKIMASU!" they both said and happily they ate and chatted about their week.

"I'm sorry for being late anyways, I got my students riled up and had them all come at me without using their weapons to practice their taijutsu, I told them if they defeat me I'd treat them to go eat anywhere they want Sunday." he chuckled loudly but cringed as his muscles throbbed.

Shizune being a medic-nin saw this and her medical senses started going in hard drive. Her eyes watched him as they ate, assessing his movements and condition. He was slightly slouched when he normally had straight posture, his free hand was hugging at his side, and there were faint dark marks near his neck.

"So did they win?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?...oh heh…surprisingly yes! But I'm proud of their determination!" he said with a grin and pumped his fist in the air which was a bad idea. His muscle strained and he winced gripping his arm, which did not go unnoticed. Shizune stood up, grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the living room on the couch.

"OW OW OW!!!" he complained as she made him sit down. She knelt behind him on the couch and pulled the zipper on the back of his green spandex suit down and she gasped. "It can't be THAT bad Shizu-chan!" he said over his shoulder assuring her that he was fine. But what she saw made her cringe, he had red marks and bruises from hits ALL over his back and she could tell his muscles were sore. She pushed the rest of the suit off his shoulders, pulled out his arms from the sleeves, which had more bruises, and pulled the suit down to his waist. She got up and knelt in front of him to finish checking how bad the damage really was, he had some marks on his chest but it was not as bad as his back though and she was glad that they didn't use weapons or he would be much worse.

"Give me a minute." she said quietly getting up and going to the other room. A few minutes later she came back, a futon rolled under her right arm, a thick blanket under her left arm, some pillows stacked on her head, and a wicker basket balanced on top of the pillows. She placed the stuff on the couch next to him and he stared at her puzzled.

"Shizune-chan what are you doing???" he asked very curious of what she was going to do.

She ignored him and walked to the coffee table in the middle of the room and lifted the edge, slowly dragging it to the side of the room, Gai was about to get up and help, "Stay there Gai." she ordered so he stayed. She grabbed the futon, unraveled it, and opened it on the floor. She grabbed the blanket and placed it on the futon then grabbed the pillows and placed them on the blanket making a make-shift bed. She let out a contented sigh, satisfied with it. "Come here Gai." she said smiling at him, he hesitated for a moment but then sat next to her.

"Okay so what's this for?" he asked grabbing the basket, she snatched it from his hand and grinned.

"Lay down on your stomach please!" she piped excitedly.

"E-Excuse me??" he asked quite flustered.

She gave him a little peck on the cheek, "PLEASE!!" She pleaded.

"Okay okay…" he eyed her suspiciously and laid on his stomach, his head resting on a fluffy pillow. "this stuff is soft." he mumbled to himself snuggling into the pillow and she grinned. She opened the basket and pulled out a red bottle and poured a small amount of oil on one hand, the aroma of berries and lavender filling the room. Gai lifted his head to look at her and chuckled, "Heh… now I get it! You are going to give me a massage aren't you?" he asked with a wide grin, he lowered his head again and closed his eyes.

Shizune rubbed the oil in both hands and softly placed both hands on his back, above his shoulder blades, his breath hitched by the contact and then he breathed out slowly, relaxing his body. She gently rubbed her thumbs up and down his shoulders blades in small circular motions feeling the muscles starting to loosen, she slid her hand down towards the mid-section of his back rubbing her palms causing slight pressure and she lifted her head when he moaned softly. She rubbed up, down ,left, and right feeling the tight knots start to relax under her fingers. Gai moaned once or twice contentedly, she rubbed his lower back left and right, left and right.

"How you doing Gai-kun?" she asked with a smile still rubbing his lower back.

"MMMnnn…I'm gooood." he moaned groggily and Shizune giggled. "unnn…mmmm" he moaned with sigh .

"umm…. You don't mind if I…uhh…get on top of you, right?" she asked nervously.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds then he lifted his head, "I-if you want to…" he stuttered. She passed her leg over him and straddled him at the hips making sure she didn't put to much weight on his bottom. Gai turned his face away as he felt his face get hot and red. Shizune lowered his suit more to reveal the two small dips at the lowest part of his back, she placed her thumbs in the dips and slid all the way up his back using her upper weight, "MMMnnnnn….." he groaned his back trembling. "Shi-Shizu can you do that again?" he mumbled, Shizune giggled and did it again, "ooohhhh…." he moaned softly with a tremble his back slightly arching.

Shizune placed her hands on his hips and rubbed up his sides, her fingers moving apart and together, when she brought her hand back to his hips he lifted his head a little bit. "Are you okay Gai?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah…I'm fine.." he muttered and pressed his head to the pillow trying to hide the crimson color of his face. His hips shifted under her and she lifted herself a little until he stopped moving and eyed him curiously, she leaned forward squeezing his shoulders gently then slid to his arms. She pressed her thumbs in circular motions on the back of his neck and his throat rumbled when he moaned, she bit her lip suppressing her giggles.

Shizune slid off of Gai and knelt next to him. "I'm done with your back, can you turn over so I can do your chest and stomach?" she asked with a grin.

Gai turned his head away from her as his face turned brighter red, he mumbled something in the pillow and shut his eyes tightly.

"What was that Gai?" she asked placing a hand on his back and he shuddered.

He turned his head to her and looked at her nervously his face a dark crimson, "I…um….I can't…" he mumbled.

"What's wrong? Does your back still hurt?" she asked her voice with concern.

" No…t-that's not it…umm…I'm just…I.." he groaned then pulled the pillow out from under his head and covered his head. "I'm….I'm aroused…I'm hard okay…I'm sorry….I couldn't help it." came his muffled voice under the pillow.

"Ohhhh…"she flushed dawning on the problem. "Gai…it's alright…It happens when it happens." she said leaning over him and kissing his back softly and he shivered slightly. He turned on his side so his back was towards her and still had his head under the pillow, a smirk crept on her lips and she touched his side softly with a smooth finger then stroked it softly on his muscled ribs, her other hand flowed green with chakra and she touched his lower back and warmth flowed into him.

"Shi-mnnn-zuneee….s-s-stop…mmm.." he muffled a moan under the pillow and his legs curled closer to himself as the heat between his legs got worse.

She leaned over him and kissed his chest, "Gai…can I help you?" she whispered softly.

He was silent for a moment and then whispered under the white fluff, "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel you have to.." came his muffled voice.

She lay on him, her stomach resting on his side, she could barely see his dark opal eyes under the pillow and he stared at her, she smiled and slid her hand under the pillow touching his chin then moved to his smooth lips tracing the outline of his upper lip. She crawled over him and lay on her side in front of him staring at his dark eyes as he looked back.

"I love you Gai-kun." she whispered, she pulled the pillow off his head and kissed him softly on the lips, she felt him tense up but slowly relaxed and pressed his lips against hers gently. She slid her hand up his neck softly, her thumb gently brushing the back of his ear and softly grasping his soft charcoal black hair.

Gai wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him, he opens his mouth first and she follows his movement and her tongue shyly enters his warm mouth. Their tongues touch sending shivers through them and making them bolder as he gently suckles her tongue and nips her lip, a small moan escaping her, then they separate for a breath just to connect again with more intensity. His lips trail to the corner of her mouth, her jaw line, then ear nipping and suckling softly, each contact on her skin like static. His hand glides down her back and grips the hem of her brown blouse, he gazes into her eyes, his gaze asking if she was sure she wanted to go on, this may not be their first time but it was for the both of them together and he wanted her to be sure. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled and nodded.

Slowly lifting her blouse his rough calloused fingers tips gently brush against her skin sending chills down her spine leaving goose-bumps in it's place. He pulls the blouse over her head and tosses it on the couch then pulls her closer, his fingers feeling her bare warm skin. He kisses and nips her neck softly as his hand caresses her left breast through the bra his thumb rubbing small circles, faint moans escaping her lips as she holds tight to him.

Gai kisses his way down her neck and collar to her chest and playfully nips and licks her through the fabric, she brushes her fingers through his hair and kisses the top of his head. His fingers skillfully fiddles with the bra hook and unlatches it, he leaves a gentle trail of featherweight kisses as he slides off the straps from her arms and she giggles slightly, he looks up at her and grins his big wide smile. He stares at her now bare bosom and she shyly flushes, slightly self-conscious she hugs her arms around her chest and flushes more.

Gai chuckles and leans to her ear, his warm breath sends chilling tingles down her neck and her hair stands on end. "Why are you shy? Your beautiful, your precious." he said in a whisper as his fingers stroke up her arm, shoulder, and neck. His finger and thumb gently tilts her chin up locking their eyes on each other, his glinting a black shine. He softly captures her lips once more as her arms loosen the embrace on her torso and relaxes, taking the chance Gai's free hand goes off to explore feeling her hips, stomach and then the spherical mounds. He grinned on her lips as her tongue stroked his lips and he opened up to her as she explored his mouth.

Shizune inhaled quickly when a large hand gently fitted her breast into the palm of his hand and then softly caress it. A moan escapes her lips when his thumb encircled the tip and stroke it making it harden slightly. He licked her under her ear and left open wet kisses down her jaw, neck, then chest his lips capturing the small bud and his tongue began dancing and twirling it in his mouth as he softly suckled it. "Haah…" she gasped as her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders and tingles surged through her chest, the bud perked completely and he proceeded to the other and repeated his ministrations. "Ahhn…G-Gai." she moaned his name with pleasure, she mewled when his teeth nibbled around the tip and he chuckled. She gave him a mischievous smirk as she nipped his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. Making small nibbles on his throat she trailed to the small bump in his neck and suckled on it, a low growl from him vibrating his throat against her lips.

Shizune sits up and turns to grasp his legs gently pulling off his orange, fluffy legwarmers from his muscular legs one by one and then rolls them up into a ball and tosses them on the couch. She turns to him and grins brightly and he smiles back, she stares at the spandex that is lowered to his waist and stares at the very obvious bulge and giggles, she brushed her hand over the bulge and he shivers letting out a ragged moan. She gripped the spandex at his waist and pulled them down revealing his hard, hot member, she just stared at it and didn't say anything for a few minutes which made Gai nervous.

"Shizu-chan?" he whispered nervously as he propped himself on his elbows. She looked up at him, a calm face staring at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked. She just smiled and started to giggle which made him more nervous. "What's so funny Shizu?" he asked his voice shaky from embarrassment.

"Oh goodness I'm sorry!" she said trying to stop the giggles. "It's just… 'some' of my friends….uh…were gossiping and said you were nicknamed Beast for a 'certain' reason….and I'm glad it's not true.." she stopped giggling and sighed.

His face was bright red and he diverted his eyes away from her, "It's not small…" he grumbled.

She giggled again, "I'm not saying it's small. I'm just saying it's not monstrous!" she pointed out and he chuckled. She leaned up to him and left passionate kisses on his succulent lips.

"You know this isn't fair Shizu…" he said in a hoarse voice. She looked at him puzzled. "I'm completely naked and you still have that skirt on." he said lustfully his hand playing with the hem of the skirt.

She nibbled his ear softly and whispered, "I'm not stopping you am I?"

She yipped in surprise when Gai rolled her on her back and gripped the skirt and pulling it down in one motion leaving her in lacey white panties. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her in a passionate kiss, their bodies burning like fire with passion. Their lips separated when their lungs screamed for air and they stared into each others eyes panting for breath, Gai gripped her last piece of clothing and pulled it off, he gazed at her and she at him, their dark eyes saying nothing and everything all at once.

His warm finger traced a line down her belly leaving rippling tingles and she moaned in a whisper. His finger trailed down, down, down and then stopped at the prize. Her fist clenched and a loud whimper escaped her lips when he delicately stroked the small bud, he repeated the motion again and again each time a more pleasured sound she emitted from her lips and made his ears ring and his groin throb painfully, needily. His finger lowered more to the delicate entrance and his eyes gazed up at her, her eyes cloudy with desire and need, she smiled brightly and nodded her head granting permission.

"Ahhnnn.." she gasped loudly her grip tightening on the blankets below her as his warm finger slowly entered her, "Haah…" she moaned again when he pulled it back partially. Then he repeated the slow motion over and over watching her squirm and jerk slightly. "G-Gai…fas-faster…" she pleaded breathlessly and he complied the rhythm quickening and then adding a second finger into the widening space making her mewl in pleasure. Watching, listening, feeling her, it drove him mad, he had to use all his will not to rush and take her then. A third finger and she moaned his name loudly her hips jerking against his rhythm. Her breath quickened as the hot coils inside of her tightened more and more. "Gai…AH…I'm go-going to c-cum…" she panted loudly, he smiled capturing her red lips to his and she gasped in his mouth as her whole body tensed and the coils finally snapped. He watched her eyes glaze and go out of focus and her back arched pressing her up against him, he moaned feeling his fingers be squeezed inside of her and then her muscles relaxed. She lay limp beneath him breathing rapidly as her heart raced a mile a minute, and she looked up at him with a tired smile. She wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him against her kissing him lovingly.

Gai nuzzled and nipped her neck softly then flinched when a warm finger touched his manhood, Shizune immediately pulled her hand away blushing. He lifts his head to look at her and she blushes more, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to….umm…" she mumbled diverting her eyes.

Gai chuckles and kisses her cheek, "It's alright you just…surprised me, that's all…" he whispers in her ear, his big warm hand grasping her small one making her tense. His thumb brushes back and forth on her palm making her hand slowly open and he wraps her hand around his shaft slowly moving her hand up and down.

"Like this?" she asks taking control of the movement and he only responds with a "Mmhhm.." and a soft pleasured hiss.

"MMNnnn…Shizu…" he groaned her name with desire and his eyes filled with lust. She slowly stroked her fingers up and down his shaft, rumbling moans from his throat escaped him as he felt jolts of pleasure. She rubbed the vein on the underside making him growl and he grunted when her thumb rubbed the slit at the tip smearing pre-cum, he pressed his forehead against hers and groaned as tingles shot up his spine. "Mnn…faster…please…Shizu." he moaned pleadingly and she complied pumping him quicker making a low vibrating moan rumble in his chest, he bucked his hips against her pumping hand with the rhythm she set. "Sh-Shizu….ahhnn…I'm g-going....Mnnahnn!" He groaned as he tensed and twitched as heat racked his body with intense pleasure and he released in her hand and on her belly, his whole body shaking. He wobbled as his arms weakened and she placed her hands against his chest to hold him up then she eased him down next to her.

Shizune watched him as his eyes came back into focus and his breath started to calm down. His eyes blinked once then twice then focused onto her, he grinned and she smiled back at him, he reached his heavy arm out and she snuggled under his arm and up to his chest. "Is that better Gai-kun?" she looked at his heavy eyes.

"Yes…much better." he panted then yawned, he chuckled when she stuck her finger in his mouth before he closed it, he suckled the juices off her fingers leaving a salty taste in his mouth. She nuzzled his neck softly kissing him down to his chest and she wrapped an arm around his waist rubbing her hand up and down his back and pulling him closer to her. Her other hand glided down his chest and stomach then rubbed along his inner thigh making him twitch. He nuzzled her ear and chuckled softly, "Shizu-chan what are you doing?" he asked with an innocent tone.

She looked up at him with a grin, "I'm not tired yet, are you?" she asked cunningly and smirked when she felt him start to harden again.

"Not really." he smirked and she giggled when he rolled onto her and nibbled her neck playfully. "NomNomNom!" he munched on her and she squealed with loud giggles and trying to push him off.

"GAIIII!!! Nonono! That tickles!!!" she screeched but he wouldn't let up as he chuckled against her neck. Then a thought came to her mind and she took action.

"GYAAH! SH-SHIZUNEE! LET GO!!" He shouted his eyes wide as she gripped his hard member and tugged him a little, making him shiver and groan at the sensation.

"I'll let go if you stop tickling me!" she growled and Gai gulped a frightening knot, he nodded and she loosened her grip and Gai moaned.

"You know that was not fair." he grumbled scowling. She just scoffed and pulled him into a warm kiss her tongue exploring his warm mouth while her hands explored his body.

Gai lowered himself against her, slowly the tip of his manhood teased her entrance and she shuddered. He suckled on her neck as he slowly eased into to her a groan rumbled in his chest and she squeezed his shoulders tightly. He kept pressing in until he reached the hilt and he looked into her eyes. "Are you okay Shizu-chan?" he whispered nuzzling her cheek softly. She nodded smiling and kissed him lovingly she moaned against his lips when he pulled back then pressed in again. He slowly made a rhythm and they gasped, moaned, and whispered loving words to each other.

"G-Gai…unn…faster…" she whimpered pleadingly and he smirked thrusting faster grunting when she bucked her hips to meet his. Her breath came in gasps as she got closer to her pleasure high and so did he. "Ahhn…Gai…" She gasped his name loudly.

"Shizu…mnnn…cum baby…" he moaned in her ear and her mouth opened in an empty, silent scream, her back arched pushing her chest up against him as her muscles tightened and relaxed in spasms while her eyes unfocused. Her mind floated and went blank as intense rushes flooded her, Gai groaned her name as her muscles squeezed his throbbing member and he also came and released in her with a hoarse moan, his body flooded with intense pleasuring heat and he trembled.

They descended from ecstasy together and Gai lay on her gasping as their eyes focused again. They could feel each others hearts pounding wildly and Shizune hugged him against her tightly. When his breath calmed he rolled off of her on his back and watched her lay next to him and smiled. She lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and they soon fell asleep.

Gai sleepily moved his arm on his chest looking for the warm weight that was just there, he was too sleepy to open his eyes though. He faintly smiled when he felt soft lips touch his. He heard a click like something opening and a strong tantalizing smell of blueberries filled his nose, he furrowed his brows when something cold and wet dripped on his chest. He was going to ask what that was when cold wet hands were placed on his chest and he groaned opening his eyes wide.

"C-C-COLD!!" he stammered in surprise. He looked up to see Shizune kneeling next to him and rubbing a cold blue oily liquid on his chest and stomach.

"Sorry Gai." she smiled apologetically. She completely covered his chest and belly then took a deep breath and blew on the liquid. Gai gasped then let out a loud long moan as the cold liquid got warm then hot, his eyes lids got heavy and he let out a deep sigh and his head flopped back on the pillow, Shizune chuckled and kissed him on his forehead.

Gai watched with a raised eyebrow as Shizune licked the liquid off her finger and hands. "You can eat that?!" he asked watching her lick between her fingers and she sniggered.

"Yeah it's edible oil." she said scooping oil with her finger off his chest. "taste it." she offered and he sucked the drop off her finger and he grinned widely.

Shizune poured more oil in her hand then blew on it to make it hot, she scooted closer to Gai and gestured to between his legs and he nodded granting permission with a smug grin. She rubbed the hot oil on his inner thigh and he groaned with pleasure then he gasped loudly when she rubbed on his groin coating it with the oily liquid and making him aroused.

"Aaahhh…nnngg….Sh-Shi-" he gasped, moaned, and stammered when she rubbed her warm tongue up and down his shaft licking off the sticky substance and she just sniggered, then she engulfed his member little by little. Gai squeezed his fist closed and clenched his teeth letting out ragged shuddering breaths.

"Oh Kami…Shizu!" he groaned between his teeth when she sucked on him and flicked her tongue on the tip. She let go of him with a loud pop and he panted loudly his chest rising and falling quickly.

"So you liked that didn't you?" she asked with a large smug grin.

"Why…did you… stop??" he panted breathlessly.

"I don't want it to be over too quickly now." she giggled mischievously and he rolled his eyes. He shuddered when she rubbed her finger from the base to the tip and she giggled.

When his breathing calmed she crawled between his legs and smiled at him, she rested her hands on the blanket at either side of his waist and leaned closer to him. Gai took a deep breath when she engulfed his hard erection again and a squeak barely slipped from his tightly closed lips.

She suckled on him softly and he whimpered fisting the blankets, "Shi-Shizu…grrrck…..h-harder…p-p-please…." he stammered and grunted when she complied sucking harder and taking him deeper, she bobbed her head back and forth and he placed his fingers through her dark hair, his hips jerked against her mouth and she placed her hands on his hips to hold him down making him whimper, then she let him go with another loud pop. "Shizu….hah….Please…." he panted breathlessly. "This…is torture…."

She sniggered and rubbed his toned stomach softly, "Okay Okay, don't have to beg." she chided and he just groaned. She nibbled the tip softly and his erection twitched, she slipped her mouth over his hardness all the way till her nose tickled against his pubic hairs.

"Ahh….mnnn" he gasped and moaned when she nibbled at the base then grazed her teeth along his length., she rubbed her tongue along the ridges and smirked listening to the different noises he made, gasps, moans, grunts, whimpers, and occasionally mewls and squeaks. She bobbed her head and twirled her tongue driving him crazy with pleasure but he only screamed her name when she hummed sending vibrating jolts through him, "OH GOSH!" he shouted fisting the blankets till his knuckles were white and his eyes clenched shut his breath escaping in erratic gasps. It was hard for him to not buck against her, not wanting her to gag and she held him firmly on his thighs. She pressed her tongue on the slit and his hips jerked roughly against her pushing her back and he moaned loudly. She wiped her lips coughing slightly, "Sorry….Shizu….Sorry…" he whispered hoarsely panting raggedly, she just smirked and rubbed his belly his eyes getting heavy and slightly wincing from the throbbing.

She gently engulfed him again a hiss slipping from his lips and he panted erratically when she hummed again. She placed her hand on his stomach and her hand glowed sending a pulsing warmth into him, his head leaned back as he groaned with pleasure.

"Oh Shizu I-I'm-!!"He shouted then his eyes blanked, his back arched and juices rushed into Shizune's waiting mouth, a guttural groan escaping his lips. Shizune swallowed the liquid and felt his muscles in his legs twitch and spasm beneath her hands, she released his now limp member from her mouth and watched him as he panted breathlessly as he descended from his pleasure high.

Shizune got up and walked to the bathroom grabbing towels, rags, and a bowl of warm water then knelt next to Gai. She dipped a rag in the warm water then squeezed out the water making the rag damp. She placed the warm rag on his chest and proceeded in wiping of the blue oil from his chest and stomach, she smiled when Gai placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed her with his thumb softly. When she wiped all the oil off she grabbed a towel and started to scrub him dry, he chuckled when she rubbed his sides.

"Ticklish huh, Gai-kun?" she asked with a smirk.

"Just a little." he said between chuckles.

She leaned against his chest and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips then got up to clean up and change. Five minutes later she came in a black night gown and was holding a basket. She placed the basket on the couch and put out her hand to help him up. She handed him some boxers and a green t-shirt and he went to the bathroom to change.

While he was in the bathroom Shizune changed the blankets on the futon and took the laundry to the wash room, when she got back Gai was laying on the futon staring at the ceiling. She sat next to him and unraveled the blanket she brought from the dryer and lay next to him snuggling close. "What you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Nothing really just thinking what I have to do tomorrow." he answered still staring at the ceiling.

"Gai…You don't have missions and your students are out of town…you have a day off tomorrow…" she stated with a smile and she giggled when he let out a deep yawn. "You can sleep in and train later in the afternoon."

M'kay….what time is it anyways?" he asked in a whisper his eyes getting heavy. She giggled and she looked over her shoulder at the clock on the wall.

"It's two in the morning I'm going to the office at six-thirty but I'll be back at noon, go to sleep kay?" she whispered in his ear and he grunted letting her know he was listening. He turned to her and nuzzled into her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist hugging her, she smiled when he let out a deep sigh then his breath slowed as he drifted sleepily, she snuggled against him and felt her eyes getting heavy and after two blinks she fell asleep hugging close to Gai.

________________________

This was my first FanFic so plz R&R, the the beast of youth compels you!


End file.
